Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 24 kwietnia | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 176 cm | waga = 63 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 3. Espada | poprzedni zespół = Espada | partner = Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne i Bawabawa | bazy operacyjne = Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Gamuza | debiut w mandze = Tom 28, Rozdział 245 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 145 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Tomoko Kaneda | angielski głos = Colleen O'Shaughnessey Stephanie Sheh (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) | galeria = tak }} , czasami romanizowana jako Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Jest byłą Tercera (3.) Espada. Znana jest także jako i jako mała, dobroduszna, dziewczynka Arrancar. Mieszka na pustyni Hueco Mundo ze swoimi przybranymi braćmi, właściwie byłymi Fracción: Dondochakką Birstannem i Peschem Guatichem oraz ich "zwierzątkiem", Bawabawą. Wygląd thumb|left|Dorosła forma Osobowość Nel poznajemy jako małe dziecko gdy Ichigo, Ishida i Chad spotykają ją w Hueco Mundo. Nel wierzy, że to Shinigami są źli. Jej byli Fracción są dla niej jak bracia. Spędzają razem czas bawiąc się w coś, co nazywają "wiecznym berkiem". Jest beztroska, wesoła i ufna. W swojej dorosłej formie Neliel jest dorosłą kobietą z charakterem dziecka. Nie lubi walczyć i stara się tego unikać. Historia thumb|right|Nelliel jako Espada Gdy była w Espadzie, jej towarzyszem był ówczesny 8 Espada - Nnoitra Gilga. Gdy Nnoitra nie mógł pokonać Nel, sprzymierzył się z Szayelem Aporro Granzem który nie był jeszcze członkiem Espady, a raczej w tym momencie to członkostwo stracił. Przy pomocy urządzenia Szayela, Nnoitra atakuje Nel od tyłu. Po tym wydarzeniu Nel traci część swojej maski i zmienia się w dziecko, a jej moc zostaje zapieczętowana. Fabuła Hueco Mundo Nel żyła w Hueco Mundo ze swoimi przybranymi braćmi: Dondo Chakką i Pesche Guatishe i ich maskotką, Bawabawą. Nel lęka się Shinigami, ponieważ myśli że oni są faktycznie "tymi złymi". Pomimo to zaprzyjaźnia się z Ichigo i staje się jego przewodnikiem po Las Noches. Obserwując walkę Grimmjowa z Ichigo, Nel przekonuje Orihime że Ichigo wciąż się nie zmienił, i że nie ma się go bać, chociaż ma na sobie maskę Hollowa. Gdy Ichigo prawie ginie z rąk Nnoitry, Nel pod wpływem silnych emocji wraca do swojej dorosłej postaci i walczy ze swoim dawnym towarzyszem. thumb|right|200px|Numer Nelliel Po uwolnieniu Zanpakutou ma nad nim dużą przewagę, lecz ceną za Resurrección jest powrót do dziecięcej formy i to w najgorszym możliwym momencie - kiedy Nnoitra miał już zginąć z jej rąk. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|190px|left|Nel spada z nieba na [[Ichigo]] Podczas gdy Ichigo patroluje Karakurę po walce z Ivanem, z nieba spada na niego Nel. Kurosaki pyta się, co ją tutaj sprowadza po tak długim czasie. Dziewczynka z płaczem prosi go o pomoc, gdyż Hueco Mundo zostało zaatakowane.Bleach manga; Rozdział 485, strony 9-11 Ichigo dopytuje się o szczegóły, kiedy pojawia się Pesche. Chłopak zabiera ich do domu i wzywa przyjaciół. Wyjaśnia im zaistniałą sytuację. Stwierdza, że muszą wyruszyć na pomoc do Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 1-3 i 9-11 Kiedy razem z Kisuke Uraharą wychodzą z Garganty, Nel zauważa, że znajdują się w powietrzu i zaraz spadną. Przed upadkiem ratuje ich Orihime używając Santen Kesshun. Ichigo odruchowo zasłania jej usta aby się nie odzywała. Po chwili rozglądania zasłania jej też oczy by nie patrzyła na martwe ciała Arrancarów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 487, strony 3-6 Nel na plecach Ichigo udaje się razem z nim, kiedy wyczuwa Reiatsu Tres Bestia's, czyli Fracción Harribel. Tłumaczy, że są to podwładni Tier i zabijają każdego, kto wejdzie im w drogę, a w dodatku są nie wyobrażalnie silne. Po chwili słyszą wielką eksplozję i zauważają leżące na ziemi ciała Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceski Mila Rose i Emilou Apacci. Kirge Opie zauważa Ichigo i mówi, że mają dzisiaj dużo gości.Bleach manga; Rozdział 488, strony 4-5 i 15-17 Nel jest zaskoczona, że Tres Bestia's zostały pokonane.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strona 6 Ichigo wdaje się w walkę z Kirge Opie i każe Orihime zaopiekować się Nel.Bleach manga; Rozdział 490, strona 6 Moce i umiejętności Jako była 3 Espada, Neliel jest bardzo silna. Mimo tego, że Nnoitra oznajmił że siła aktualnej Espady jest nieporównywalna do poprzedniej, Nel dotrzumuje mu kroku całkiem dobrze, używa Resurrección by ostatecznie rozprawić się z Nnioitrą jednak z niewyjasnionych przyczyn powraca do swej dziecięcej formy tuż przed zadaniem smiertelnego ciosu Dziecięca postać W tej formie nie nosi ze sobą swojego Zanpakutō. *'Lecznicza ślina': Ślina Nel może leczyć rany a dokładniej jej wymioty choć sama uważa to za ślinę. *'Cero Doble': Mimo że w tej formie potrafi używać tej techniki, ograniczona ona jest do wchłonięcia Cero przeciwnika i następnie zaatakowania nim. Za cenę wyczerpania może wchłonąć i zwrócić Cero uwolnionej postaci byłego Espady. *'Szczątkowe Sonido': W tej formie potrafi używać szczątkowej postaci Sonido nazywanej przez nią "Chouka Soku" - Super Szybkość. W trakcie jego używania, oczy jej maski świecą. Dorosła postać frame|right||Cero Doble W tej postaci nosi ze sobą Zanpakutou. I mimo niechęci do walk posiada umiejętności, które stawiają ją nieco poniżej obecnej czołówki Espady. *'Mistrzyni walki mieczem': Nel bez problemu świetnie walczy mieczem, oddaje bardzo precyzyjne i silne ataki. *'Mistrzyni walki wręcz': Jej umiejętności w tym zakresie również są imponujące, a w połączeniu z jej walką mieczem Nel może być niesamowicie groźna. *'Mistrzyni Sonido': Jej Sonido jest również wysokiej jakości, z łatwością dotrzymuje kroku Nnoitrze. *'Hierro': Potrafi blokować gigantyczny Zanpakutō Nnoitry gołymi rękoma i stopami. *'Cero Doble': Jest to unikalne Cero stworzone przez Nel. Pochłania Cero wystrzelone przez przeciwnika, po czym dodaje swoje własne i oba wystrzeliwuje w przeciwnika z olbrzymią siłą. *'Wzmocniona siła': Siła jej wzrasta w porównaniu do dziecięcej postaci tak bardzo, że potrafi jednym ciosem odrzucić przeciwnika na wiele metrów lub zatrzymać Cero Nnoitry gołymi dłońmi. Zanpakutō Jej Zanpakutō ma zieloną rękojeść oraz ostrze wyglądające jak zwykła katana. *'Resurrección':' Gamuza' Słowo uwalniające Zanpakutō to "utae" ("oznajmij"). Jej uwolniony kształt jest podobny do kobiety-centaura niosącej podwójną lancę. thumb|right|Gamuza *'Specjalne zdolności Resurrección': Duża Siła: Jej siła drastycznie wzrasta, prawie zabiła Nnoitorę w krótkim czasie po przemianie. frame|right|Lanzador Verde Lanzador Verde: Jeden z jej ataków jest nazwany Lanzador Verde, polega on na rzuceniu lancą bezpośrednio w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Lanca przesuwa się przy wysokiej szybkości i obraca nadzwyczajnie szybko, wwiercając się w to, co uderza. Fracción thumb|right|Fracción Nel : Arrancar którego maska przypomina insekta i który jest zupełnie niegroźny. Podróżuje ze swoim przybranym bratem Dondo Chakką oraz siostrą Nell Tu i "maskotką" Bawabawa. Po tym jak Nel podąża za Ichigo do Las Noches, on usiłuje ją dogonić, lecz napotyka Uryū. On i Dondo Chakka byli wcześniej Arrancarami i podwładnymi Nel, która była wtedy 3 Espada. Ich maski zostały siłą usunięte przez Nnoitrę i zostali pozostawieni na śmierć razem z Nel. Pesche sądzi osoby poprzez ich wygląd i uważa, że Ishida jest najsłabszym członkiem grupy, podczas gdy Sado jest według niego najsilniejszy. Pesche posiada zdolność, którą nazwał Bezkresny Ślizg, który polega na napluciu na podłogę, przez co przeciwnik traci tarcie. Chociaż atak wydaje się bezużyteczny, dzięki niemu broń Cirucci stała się na chwilę nieszkodliwa. W ten sposób Pesche pomógł Ishidzie w walce. Ten Fracción może używać miecza, który nazywa się Ultima i stworzony jest z tego samego co strzały Uryū, czyli energii duchowej. : duży Arrancar mówiący w stylu Yakuza. Podróżuje ze swoim przybranym bratem i siostrą, Pesshe i Nel Tu, i zwierzęciem, Bawabawa. On, tak jak Pesche, próbuje dogonić Nel Tu, ale nie daje rady i idzie dalej z Renjim. Dondo był kiedyś Arrancarem, który służył Nel, przed tym jak Nnoitra siłą zerwał jego maskę i zostawił go na śmierć razem z Pesshe i Nel. Dondo nie posiada żadnych szczególnych umiejętności - kiedy Szayel Aporro Grantz tworzy kilka jego klonów, próbują one atakować Uryū, ale wszystko kończy się na obściskiwaniu. Jego maska jest dość silna - Ishda nie zdołał jej rozbić. Dondo także jak Pesshe może używać miecza, oraz używać zupełnie nowego Cero - Cero Sincretico, które jest wystrzeliwane jako połączony atak Peschego, Dondo i Bawabawy. Dondo jest dodatkowo uczulony na punkcie swoich wzorków na plecach - twierdzi, że to nie kropki, tylko groszki. : Ciekawostki *Nelliel, Harribel i Cirucci Thunderwitch były jedynymi kobietami w Espadzie w swojej generacji. *Jest jedną z niewielu Arrancarów, którzy/e zachowują w jakiejś formie swoją broń. Poza nią tą cechą mogą się pochwalić: Baraggan Louisenbairn, Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Rudbornn Chelute i Franceska Mila Rose. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Kobiety